Anata
by Geropi
Summary: Aqui guardo os momentos em que Uchiha Sasuke foi querido por alguém. (UN. Two-shot.)
1. Primeiro

Aviso legal: propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Anata**

 _por Geropi_

 _ **#1**_

Estava escuro quando ela o chamou de _querido_ pela primeira vez.

Naquele dia, sua voz feminina – que se transformava num sussurro, numa prece e num conforto – pareceu nunca chegar. Ele estava tendo uma péssima noite de sono, revirando-se na cama madrugada adentro conforme o pesadelo de longa data – um conhecido nebuloso e incômodo – povoava seus sonhos.

Na época, fazia alguns meses que não precisava se preocupar com a ideia de acordar no meio da noite suando, ofegando e percebendo os dedos fechados em punho, duros como uma rocha, completamente irritado com o grito não feito agarrado na garganta, estrangulando-a.

Cada segundo continuava doloroso como sempre o era, sendo _destruído_ enquanto dormia, mesmo que se agarrasse no som longínquo que chegava aos seus ouvidos como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, refúgio para a perseguição interna.

Sakura chamou o nome do Uchiha por diversas vezes, ligando a luz do abajur, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos – aflita e confusa. Ele era um _ninja_. Naturalmente, o menor barulho já deveria despertá-lo, e não somente porque o moreno sempre tivera um sono sensível.

Sendo franca, não entendia. Não estavam viajando há tanto tempo juntos, era a segunda vez que ficavam numa pousada desde que iniciaram a jornada e a primeira que o via de tal maneira. Seu coração se apertou.

— Sasuke-kun.

As pálpebras responderam com um tremor, nada mais. Sakura sabia de tudo. De toda injustiça, crueldade e cicatrizes que ele colecionava; embora o Uchiha nunca parecesse demonstrar vontade de dividi-lo, o fardo a machucava também, coisas que só podia imaginar.

Tentou tirá-lo daquele inferno pessoal, sacudindo-lhe os ombros quase grosseiramente. Sasuke nunca a prevenira sobre os pesadelos. Ele sinceramente pensou ter alcançado aquela pequena coisa que todo pecador arrependido busca: _misericórdia_. Se ela tinha, no entanto, isso não impediu aos seus fantasmas de roubaram-na tão devastadoramente numa noite comum como tantas outras.

Mas quando é que esse tipo de coisa marca hora para chegar, afinal?

A culpa era dele, quem sabe? Havia se permitido relaxar, pois todos os dias eram, de fato, felizes... e talvez tenha sido por isso que, uma vez despertado, abriu os olhos injetados de transtorno, se sentindo pior do que se lembrava ou, indo além, pior do que em qualquer outra ocasião em que isso se repetira e se repetira.

 _Mesmo quando sozinho_.

Não. Estar só tornava tudo mais fácil. _Como pudera esquecer essa sensação?_

A pior parte da redenção era essa. Ele havia se desacostumado com a dor. E essa desintoxicação era angustiante, a mais violenta das abstinências.

No entanto, alívio percorreu por Sakura quando o brilho rubi e lavanda do sharingan e do rinnegan surgiram, a pupila desnorteada do rapaz procurando desesperadamente um ponto de fuga pelo quarto. A kunoichi tentou tocá-lo, mas como se não estivesse realmente _consciente_ , Sasuke buscou afastá-la com o único braço.

Sua cabeça doía.

Ele nunca se lembrava perfeitamente do que via em seus sonhos, mas aquela torturante aflição e o desespero de ter o coração arrancado fora era indescritível e persistente.

 _Viva_ como a morte fungando em sua nuca, o hálito podre. O mundo ao seu redor deixando de existir.

A médica resistiu, segurou-lhe o pulso, afastando a franja que cobria um dos olhos do rapaz, obrigando-o a olhá-la com atenção. _"Sou eu",_ dissera. Repetira. _"Sou eu"._ A testa do Uchiha estava coberta por uma película de suor e Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, tomada por um sentimento de pesar.

Aos poucos, Sasuke voltou a si. Estava num local seguro com uma pessoa segura.

— É você.

Os dedos dele desprenderam-se da palma – machucada pelas próprias unhas –, controlado, ainda que sua respiração continuasse profunda. Procurou pelo rosto da esposa, seguindo o som frágil de seu alento.

Ela prendia os lábios entre os dentes e seus cílios estavam úmidos. Uma leve ruga de preocupação na testa. Ele nada disse para confortá-la, acalmá-la ou o que diabo fosse, tão amargamente frustrado que, maldição, não podia dizer nada.

Então, ela tinha visto. A pequena parte adormecida.

A sua fraqueza.

Procurou se sentar, libertando-se de Sakura, que, apoiada sobre os tornozelos, o permitiu fazê-lo, atenta. Sasuke jogou as pernas para fora da cama, apoiando os pés descalços no chão frio, de costas para ela. Esticou o braço e apagou a luz do abajur, em silêncio. Ela já tinha vislumbrado o suficiente daquela sua figura patética... ele _também_.

Quando tudo pertencia à escuridão, era melhor assim. Habitat natural. O Uchiha sentiu-se mais à vontade enquanto seus dedos ainda oscilavam insistentemente.

— Sasuke-kun, — Sakura sussurrou, agora ao seu lado, firme e angelicamente. Ouviu um farfalhar e soube ela estava pronta para se levantar — quer que eu busque um pouco de água?

— Não — Sasuke respondeu, procurando a esmo e repousando a mão sobre o joelho feminino, para mantê-la por perto. No fim, ela absolutamente não poderia se afastar agora. — Não.

A rosada hesitou, mas entendeu a segunda negativa e permaneceu onde estava, a sua mão repousando sobre a dele.

— Volte a se deitar, então — ela disse, complacente. Sasuke calou-se. Um silêncio pesado, não daqueles que existem quando nenhum som é proferido, mas quando o assunto o incomoda ao ponto que se dispensa palavras. Sakura se adiantou: — Não vai acontecer de novo.

O Uchiha permaneceu imóvel. Ela não poderia saber. Sakura, no fim de tudo, não conhecia esse lado. O moreno nunca conseguira retomar o sono perdido. Refugiava-se em caminhadas exaustivas ou em treinos na madrugada, pois tinha consciência que qualquer tentativa de fingir que nada acontecera seria infrutífera ou desastrosa.

A kunoichi, no entanto, engoliu em seco sem desistir, puxando-o para si. O Uchiha, milagrosamente, acompanhou-a numa relutância ínfima. Se saísse para perambular agora por aquela vila estranha – e Deus sabe como ele estava tentado a isso – tinha certeza que Sakura o seguiria para se assegurar de que ele estava bem, como se precisasse de todos esses cuidados que pareciam um _excesso_ para ele e para ela vinham tão, tão _fáceis_.

A médica o acomodou junto a si nos travesseiros, pressionando a cabeleira negra contra o peito num abraço quase sufocante.

— Você está gelado. — O corpo de Sakura ficou mais próximo, Sasuke sentiu, depois que, com uma mão, ela ajeitou o cobertor melhor sobre ambos. Podia ouvir o coração dela pulsando sob sua orelha, batidas dóceis e serenas. Ela sussurrou: — O q... o que você vê, Sasuke-kun? Nos seus sonhos. — Um estremecimento sutil dele. Nenhum retorno. — Se prefere não dizer...

— Eu não me lembro — Sasuke respondeu, enfim, mais seco que pretendia. Era algo que vinha e deixava sua _impressão claustrofóbica_. Às vezes pensava nos flashs que recolhera ao longo dos anos, sucateados. Talvez nem fosse mais o mesmo sonho, só... Estava trancado, disso tinha certeza, o ar sempre bolorento, jutsus não funcionavam. E havia tantas, tantas, tantas vozes e gritos. Era perseguido e _perseguia._

— Nada?

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Não é importante, você está exagerando. — Sakura não se convenceu.

— Não acho que você esteja certo. _É_ importante.

— Hn.

Uma das mãos de sua esposa puxava os fios de seu cabelo para trás, a segunda deslizando pela franja naquele emaranhado aconchegante de braços e pele. Sasuke não viu forma alguma de sair dali sem parecer o mínimo grosseiro. Ficou, portanto, quieto e imóvel. Ocupando a mente com coisas completamente triviais, como aquele aroma conhecido enterrado nas narinas ou as espirais mecânicas de fios negros num indicador.

— Quando éramos gennins, isso...?

— Às vezes — Sasuke respondeu amargurado e se enfadou, cerrando as pálpebras. — Olhe, Sakura...

Ela suspirou.

— Não vou continuar perguntando.

Os minutos seguiram-se arrastados. O Uchiha acomodou-se melhor, convencido de que, apesar dos olhos fechados, não conseguiria dormir. No entanto, Sakura percebeu-o voltar, aos poucos, ao normal. O sopro vindo dos pulmões dele fazia cócegas na pele.

Na quietude e escuridão, garantiu docemente, tocando os lábios no princípio da testa masculina, movendo-os sobre ela:

— Vai ficar tudo bem, anata.

E, então, a palavra – tão pequena – distraiu-o. O Uchiha abriu os olhos.

— Que disse?

Sakura piscou.

— Oh, você não estava dormindo? Era... só disse que vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não isso.

— Uh. — Com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, consciente de que estava ligeiramente vermelha — Anata?

— Aa.

— Bem, eu... sempre quis...

— Hn.

Contendo um bocejo que o pegou de surpresa, Sasuke interrompeu-a silenciosamente. Não sabia se eram as espirais em seu cabelo ou se aquela posição estava muito confortável, mas uma preguiça e um adormecimento nos membros estavam surgindo, persistentes o suficiente para que ele só conseguisse erguer o braço e circundar a cintura feminina sem muita firmeza.

Sakura percebeu a aproximação sutil e seu o sorriso ganhou força, ele não havia feito nenhum comentário, nenhum resmungo. Para ela, era óbvio: _anata_. Poderia usá-lo, se quisesse.

Logo os os dedos tremulando e a pele fria desaparecem por completo. A única sequela presente eram as meias-luas na palma da única mão.

E, como nunca antes, Sasuke voltou a dormir – sem sonhos ou interrupções.

Os pesadelos, é claro, voltaram depois de algumas semanas, sem o menor incentivo, quando acamparam perto de Kirigakure.

A partir daí, contudo, vieram pouco frequentes, ao menos, ao longo dos outros meses. E, principalmente, as reações tornaram-se mais apáticas, ainda tendo como companhia a mesma dose de preocupação e os mesmos cuidados de sua esposa quando, enfim, os sonhos desapareceram em fumaça, sem Sasuke poder divagar realmente o porquê.

No entanto, sabia que, naquela noite escura, Sakura não voltara a adormecer, não pôde fazer nada a não ser confortá-lo com suaves sussurros, um aperto quase incômodo (oh, quase perfeito) e um tecer nas mechas negras como uma guardiã.

Céus, vai ficar tudo bem.

Tudo bem.

 _Nos braços de um anjo, voe para longe daqui: deste frio e escuro quarto de hotel e da imensidão que você teme. Você foi arrancado das ruínas e de seu devaneio silencioso. Você está nos braços de um anjo, que você encontre algum conforto aí – Sarah Mclachlan._

* * *

De todos meus clichês, esse, com certeza, é o meu favorito, estava morrendo de vontade de escrever sobre isso, então eu dedico esse texto a inteiramente a uma pessoa maravilhosa e estupenda: EU! heuheuehu. Se algum leitor ler e quiser saber: haverá mais? Sim. Se eu abandonei Tsumetai? Nãaao, só pensam no pior. Logo será atualizada. Até e nhacs! -Geropi.


	2. Segundo

Capítulo final. Recomendo ler ouvindo Isolation, de Lucas King.

* * *

 **Anata**

 _por Geropi_

 **#2**

Ele tinha 89 anos quando ela o chamou de _querido_ pela última vez.

Os lábios de Sakura tremiam, embora fosse Sasuke aquele que estivesse morrendo. Não por nenhuma ferida mortal ou por alguma doença. A velhice havia chegado para todos e ele não estava isento. Seu coração e pulmões fracos denunciavam uma morte calma – e, graças a sua esposa, sem dores – até que finalmente um dos dois parasse e ele pudesse _ir_.

Uma semana atrás, as pontadas no peito anunciavam o fim próximo. Tentou esconder o máximo possível da médica experiente com a qual vivia o seu pesado cansaço, sobrecarregando-o de modo estranho, ainda que aquela experiência única não trouxesse consigo uma sensação de _amargura_ , apesar de tudo.

Havia vivido uma vida completa e, mesmo que houvesse muitos arrependimentos, o desespero pela chegada do ponto final jamais o alcançou.

Ninguém deveria subestimá-lo.

Ele, por via de regra, seria sempre um bom estrategista. Nunca conseguiria driblar o fascinante aviso da Morte, mas também não seguiria todo o protocolo que todo mundo parecia obedecer.

Procurou arquitetar planos, friamente e sozinho à noite, sentado num banco da varanda de casa – por fim em Konoha – de que não haveria ninguém no mundo que o convenceria a passar seus últimos dias numa cama de hospital ou apenas dormindo em casa, o Uchiha estava decidido a morrer como sempre viveu. _Livre_.

Mas, é claro, havia encontrado a oposição.

— Como hokage, eu... lhe _proíbo_ de deixar a vila, papai. — Sua filha havia dito, quando tocou no assunto na manhã seguinte à sua derradeira decisão, num breve encontro (e por _tocou no assunto_ supõe-se que ele apenas fez um anúncio breve e incontestável). — É perigoso. E o senhor já está muito...

— Velho — o Uchiha completou, encarando-a, sharingan e rinnegan brilhavam como se os anos nunca houvessem passado. Mas prosseguiu, usando um tom mais suave do que aborrecido: — Isso não é da sua conta, Sarada. Já é algo que decidi.

A mulher cruzou os braços sobre o manto kage e olhou para a janela que tinha vista para o monumento mais famoso da vila, seu rosto sério ao lado de Konohamaru, seu antigo sensei. _Kyuudaime – a nona sombra do fogo._ Título conquistado não facilmente, mas, ao contrário, após muitas lutas, conquistas e preconceitos pelo simples fato de ser uma Uchiha.

Hoje, contudo, as ideias contrárias ao clã estavam exterminadas e, enfim, a honra fora devolvida à lendária família. _Definitivamente restaurado._

— Sempre dizendo que não é da minha conta... Mamãe, coloque juízo na cabeça dele.

Sakura, porém, havia sorrido docemente, lançando um breve olhar de soslaio ao marido.

— Eu adoraria, mas estou indo com seu pai.

— Vocês...! Por que isso agora, papai?

Sasuke suspirou, jogando as costas contra o encosto da cadeira.

— Não haverá outra oportunidade como esta.

Ele disse como se fosse óbvio e, naturalmente, Sarada e Sakura entenderam o peso da declaração, _é claro que não haverá._ Isso não impediu a mais nova de continuar relutante em aceitar a viagem de seus pais idosos por sabe Deus onde. Sarada não temia inimigo algum, pois além de gozar do mandato com o maior índice de paz desde a fundação das nações, não duvidava que as habilidades shinobi ainda afiadas do casal pudessem derrotar qualquer malfeitor que lhes transpusesse o caminho. Ainda assim, não podia evitar se preocupar.

Conhecendo-o, contudo, tinha certeza que qualquer protesto seu seria ignorado.

 _Não posso tirar isso dele, também._

Quando qualquer resquício do clã Ootsutsuki foi completamente apagado, seu pai voltara de uma vez por todas para casa, da missão que lhe roubara alguns dos melhores anos junto a sua família. Naquela mesma época, Sarada havia finalmente conseguido o posto como uma jounin da vila, depois de um difícil treinamento com o Nanadaime Hokage e sua própria mãe. Para sua surpresa, não muito depois de se estabelecer em Konoha e enfim aceitar o braço protético, o Uchiha anunciou que ele, Sakura e ela não continuariam ali por mais tempo.

" _Você verá tudo que vi e aprenderá tudo que sei."_

" _...E, quando chega a hora, meus olhos serão seus."_

Sarada relaxou a postura e olhou para os pais.

— Prometam que mandarão notícias. Os _dois_.

— Vou me certificar disso, querida.

A hokage tentou parecer relaxada, ainda que uma sombra pairasse por seu rosto. Como era próprio de sua personalidade, Sakura logo tentou disseminar o clima tenso, querendo saber como seu neto estava se saindo nas missões gennin. O tópico foi bem aceito e discutido por um tempo, para seu alívio.

Depois disso, o Uchiha acompanhou-a até a entrada da casa. Sua filha dera-lhe as costas, explicando que logo teria uma reunião e que não poderia ficar por muito mais tempo, um sorriso forçado no rosto acompanhando-a. Desleal consigo mesmo, o coração dele pesou, sobrepondo a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Como uma verdade indubitável, tomou consciência de que aquela seria a última vez que a veria.

— Sarada.

— Hn? Papai?

 _Papai._ Era engraçado. Não importava se ela era uma líder temida e uma mulher adulta, sempre tinha esse tom aconchegante de família e calor, do qual seria sempre grato. Sasuke se aproximou dela, ciente que Sakura estava dentro de casa e não poderia escutá-los, além de ter certeza de que ela só o fizera para dá-los um momento a sós.

— Não faça essa cara.

— Apenas quero voltem em segurança.

Ele trabalhou o máximo para que sua expressão séria não vacilasse. Jamais poderia dizer a sua filha que aquilo seria impossível, seria espinhoso demais, ainda que a _velhice_ , por assim dizer, fosse o fim mais gentil que qualquer shinobi poderia ter.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, as rugas no rosto evidenciando-se. Sua única angústia em partir resumia-se nos que deixaria para trás. Nem ela ou Sakura deviam chorar por sua causa.

Cobriu a distância entre si e Sarada, seus braços seguraram-na num abraço que, mesmo após décadas, costumava ser sem jeito, estreitando-a, mais para confortar a si mesmo do que a ela, muito mais. Sua filha devolveu o abraço como se esperasse por isso, ansiosa por ele. Sasuke tentou guardar as últimas memórias que teria dela, uma das poucas coisas que mataria para levar consigo.

E, no fim, sua filha precisava saber como ele sempre foi orgulhoso dela, como ele sempre, para sempre... ainda que aquela fosse sua despedida inevitável, tocando a testa dela no losango homólogo ao de sua própria mãe, iria tê-la como a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

Então, sua voz baixinha, num sussurro quase tímido, deixaria palavras pelo vento pra alcançá-la.

— _Eu sempre vou te amar, Sarada._

Mesmo agora, sete dias depois de saírem de Konoha, ele lembra-se nitidamente de como Sarada havia derramado lágrimas e tentou esconder aquela sincera existência, enterrando o rosto em seu peito como se fosse uma criança. E, talvez, ela tenha _compreendido_ suas intenções e aceitasse seu egoísmo, querendo ocultar suas emoções por seus próprios motivos, inutilmente.

Sakura parecia querer fazer o mesmo agora, mas se recusava a libertar qualquer lamento, mesmo quando ele confirmou suas suspeitas numa confissão hedionda horas mais cedo. Os nós dos dedos brancos de plena agonia.

Ela sempre percebia tudo, afinal. E não estava _pronta_ , embora ele estivesse.

Quando chegou ao limite, o Uchiha sentiu a necessidade de dizer a ela seu objetivo naquilo tudo. Sakura murmurou _"eu sabia..."_ como se estivesse na esperança de que era um erro. Não era.

Lado a lado, encostados numa árvore, com as chamas da fogueira crepitando, o fogo queimando sua garganta que queria gritar com ele, pedi-lo para ficar, dizer tantas coisas que ela já havia dito antes, um milhão de vezes. Mas não o fizera, pois seria tão doloroso quanto inútil.

Neste momento, extenuado, o coração e os pulmões de Sasuke trabalhavam num ritmo lento, longe do ideal, numa contagem regressiva e difícil. A Uchiha mal continha sua preocupação, mas não se atreveu a prosseguir com seus protestos. Anos e anos de casamento lhe permitira lê-lo como um pergaminho, qualquer objeção sua seria vã. A Uchiha baixou a cabeça, os fios de seu cabelo, o rosa que não havia se desbotado, escondeu seu perfil triste.

— Eu me sinto incapaz, Sasuke-kun.

— Você sabe que isso é algo além do seu alcance.

— É o que mais me dói — ela segredou-lhe, apertando o tecido do yukata. A pele dele estava tão pálida que não conseguiu afrontar seu olhar naquele momento. — Não é estranho que você sempre tenha que me deixar?

E injusto. No entanto, opondo-se ao duro ciclo sob o qual viveram e se acostumaram, por mais que ela _esperasse_ – e ela certamente faria, como em tantos outros momentos –, desta vez ele não voltaria nunca.

— Eu não suportaria o contrário.

 _Não_ posso _me dar ao luxo de perder minha família de novo,_ Sasuke parecia dizer. Por isso, tudo acontecer dessa maneira parecia, do jeito mais sombrio, quase uma dádiva.

Sua mão direita repousou sobre o punho fechado e esquerdo de sua esposa até que ela baixasse a guarda e relaxasse. Enfim mais calma, os dedos enrugados se uniram aos dela devagar. Os dois últimos entrelaçados, os outros dois erguidos, os polegares sobrepondo um ao outro. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— Henge no jutsu — a voz masculina cortou o silêncio.

A boca de Sakura entreabriu-se, observando a fumaça da técnica de dissipar até revelar um Sasuke que ela tinha apenas numa fotografia e em suas memórias, com 12 anos. Viu-se incrédula e espantada, era como voltar no tempo...

— Você estava certa — o menino disse, erguendo o rosto para a lua cheia. — Sobre tudo.

A também pequena Sakura sentiu os olhos se inundarem.

— Você é feliz, então?

O Uchiha olhou-a de soslaio, assentindo devagar, um sorrido de canto pontuando a confirmação.

Continuaria a falar, porque havia tanto ainda... mas talvez não devesse ter usado chakra, uma vertigem veio em seguida e calou-o. A possibilidade de não continuar consciente o perturbou e o henge se desfez bruscamente. _Deus_ , ele precisava continuar acordado, não importa como. As últimas palavras de um homem definem como ele viveu. Levou uma mão ao peito, a camisa azul sendo amarrotada e esmagada por seus dedos como se agarrassem a vida pelos minutos que restavam.

A médica percebeu sua condição lívida e se alarmou, induzindo-o a pousar a cabeça sobre seus ombros. Ele, debilitado, aceitou a gentileza facilmente e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

Olhando para cima, podia vê-la lhe encarando de volta naquele ângulo de proximidade, os cílios úmidos e a boca trincada. Os dedos em seu cabelo acinzentado indo e vindo com uma ternura por ele tão conhecida. Sasuke engoliu em seco, tentando recuperar parte da compostura, mas sabendo que a essa altura ele já tinha perdido grande parte de suas forças. Um sono cativante e celestial batendo à porta.

— Sakura... Não me deixe dormir agora...

— Não vou — ela abafou um soluço. — Deus, você sempre é tão teimoso.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

— Sou.

— E eu te amo tanto.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e algo se agarrou em sua garganta, queimando-a, aquela familiar e não corriqueira sensação de prender o choro. No fim das contas, ele não queria morrer e deixá-la sozinha, mas isso estava longe de ser uma escolha. Sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada e mesmo que a fogueira irradiasse uma luz forte, o ambiente tornava-se cada vez mais escuro e sem brilho.

— _Obrigado_... você não faz nem ideia — conseguiu dizer.

— Anata, — chamou-o, a voz trêmula — sou _eu_ quem precisa agradecer.

Sakura sentiu os dedos de seu marido percorrer sua bochecha e depois deixar a mão cair pesadamente sobre seu colo, enfraquecido. Sentia a língua pastosa e encontrou alguma dificuldade quanto tentou falar, levemente desorientado.

— Eu vou reencarnar um dia — começou, parando para puxar uma longa lufada de ar —, então ative esse maldito selo e viva muitos anos. — Pôde sentir Sakura negando com a cabeça, em silêncio. —Desta vez... desta eu vou esperar por você.

Sentindo seu coração se comprimir, a Uchiha notou o brilho nos olhos dele se apagar como uma vela chegando ao fim, capturando sua imagem como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que já tivesse contemplado. As pálpebras se fecharam e os lábios dele se moveram, Sakura só pôde lê-los, a voz desaparecida para sempre.

— _Eu verei você da próxima vez._

E ele terá a certeza de fazer tudo certo.

A médica chamou-o em desespero, abandonando a lógica e a razão: " _anata, por favor... anata, não_ ". Ao longe, sabia que podia ser ouvida, Sasuke ainda respirava, numa luta longa e cruel.

Durante o resto da noite aquele foi o único som que Sakura ouviu: os resquícios do alento de seu marido. Ele enfrentou bravamente quatro paradas respiratórias, sendo poupado da dor por sua esposa, mas incapaz de resistir à violência da última, que tomou tudo que ele possuía. E, enfim, no meio da madrugada, ouvindo a música que eram as batidas do coração dela, Uchiha Sasuke deu seu último suspiro de encontro à liberdade e um futuro começo.

" _E eu não posso esperar para começar de novo..."_

– Start Again, Gabrielle Aplin.

* * *

Bem, eu não sei, não tenho o que declarar. Caso eu não tenha respondido ao seu comentário, não entre em pânico, eu ainda o farei.


End file.
